Tout le bien qu'on ne se dit pas
by Gabrielle Carta
Summary: Harry revient à Poudlard après quelques mois, et la fin de Lord Voldemord. Tout à changer. La peur n'est plus dans les coeurs, et le mode de vie magique à était bouleverser. Harry va se rendre compte que dans la frayeur on ne se dit jamais tout. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien-sûr, tout ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et lorsqu'un entre en jeu, et que ce n'est pas le cas, je préviendrais.**

Cette histoire contiendra des scènes homosexuelles, donc homophobes, et autre rageux, partez lire ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est Harry Potter.<strong>

Je regardais ma chouette, se mouvait sur mes genoux, pour trouver une bonne position. Que devait penser ce tout petit corps, de moi? J'étais pitoyable. J'avais fui. Sa faisait près de trois mois, peut-être 4, que j'avais vaincu la pourriture la plus détester du monde magique. Et j'avais fui, ce château trop grand, ces tours trop hautes, ces murs trop massifs. Chaque pierre puaient la mort, et la perte. J'avais causé trop de dégâts. Même si les gens me rabâchaient que sans moi, la situation aurait était perdue, heureusement que j'avais était là, et bla bla bla. Connerie. Je n'ai pas perdu la situation, mais j'ai perdu des amis, une famille. Il espérait sincèrement que j'allais me réjouir de la mort d'un seul individus pour me consoler de toutes les autres ? C'était leur consolation, mais pas la mienne. En réalité, je n'en avais pas trouvé. J'avais essayé les filles, les garçons. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à m'rendre une once d'espoir pour "un plus beau matin". Mais rien n'y faisait. Je luttais, pour ne pas faire comme les jeunes de mon âge, en Angleterre, qui passait leur temps dans les pubs à ingurgité des tas de subtances dont, pour la moitié, je ne connaissais pas l'origine. Ah, ça, j'étais balèse pour tout ce qui était de combattre l'homme le plus cruel de la planète, mais pour ce qui est d'avaler, ne serait-ce la moitié d'une bouteille de Tequila, je devais la pire des mauviettes. Soudain, l'idée, vint, comme une évidence. Une évidence plus que belle, et séduisante :

Revenir à Poudlard. Ce réeinscrire pour une nouvelle, et dernière année. Reprendre une vie normal, dans ce collège devenu banale. C'est vrai. Les années, pour moi, avaient était rythmée par les catastrophes. Cette année allait faire enfin faire exception à la règle. N'est-ce pas ?

**C'est le narrateur.**

Moins d'une semaine après, Harry avait quitté sa location moldue, pour le Poudlard Express. Les premières années le regardaient avec effarement. Déjà, il était plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Harry avait laisser pousser sa barbe, pour affirmer sa toute fraîche majorité, du moins c'est ce qu'affirmait la Gazette Sorcier, et Rita Sketter. Il avait pris de la carrure, et était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Après une heure, il foulait déjà le sol de Poudlard, et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les filles de deuxièmes qui beuglaient leur fierté, et les dernières années qui frimaient. Mes deux bras tout fin, et qui sentait la rose, et la cannelle, ne tarda pas à entourer ces larges épaules.

"HARRY, s'exclama une jeune fille."

Harry se retourna, et reconnu son amie Hermione. Elle était plus belle, et rayonnante encore, que les autres années. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules, et encadrés son joli visage tendre et fin. Harry pencha son visage vers le front de sa camarade, et en embrassa le front, tout en murmurant.

"Hermione. Tu es jolie comme un coeur."

McGanagall frappa fort dans ses mains, et demanda à l'ensemble des élèves de s'asseoir. Après la mort de Dumbledore, c'est elle qui avait pris les reines du collège. Après une bonne heure, le temps que les élèves sois répartie dans les différentes maisons, la cérémonie fût terminée. Harry retourna dans les dortoirs avec son amie, et se rendit compte, au moment de l'abandonner au seuil du dortoir des filles, qui lui manquait quelque chose pour aller au dortoir des garçons.

"Hey, mais.. commença, Harry, peu sûr de lui, où est Ron, Hermione..?"

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit. Sayez, il allait falloir en parler. Comment allait-elle annonçait à son ami, que son fidèle compère, n'avait pas supporter qu'Harry partent sans explications, sans un soupire, sans un au revoir, sans un merde? Qu'il s'était exilée dans le nord du Pays-de-Galles, et qu'il l'avait quittée, avec l'explication la plus stupides qu'elle est pu entendre : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

"Ecoute, Harry. Ron est parti. Il n'a.. Enfin, ça était douloureux de voir son meilleur ami partir. Surtout au moment où il a eu besoin de soutien. Je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser, ni rien, mais.. Harry, il venait de perdre Fred.. Il habite à SnowDown, et on est plus ensemble."

Elle lança un regard désolé à son ami.

"Bonne nuit, lança-t-elle attivement."

Puis, elle disparue, dans son dortoir. Harry en restait bouche bée, et s'insultât de tous les noms, à voix basse. Comment avait-il pu abandonner Ron, alors qu'il avait toujours était là? Comment avait-il pû faire passer son bonheur personnel, avant celui de son meilleur ami? Il avait détruit son amitié, et le couple de ces amis. Il tapa son front, contre la pierre blanchâtre du mur en face de lui, et se dirigea vers le parc centrale du château. Il s'allongea sur un banc, et regarda les étoiles, un long moment. Puis, une voix, le tira facilement de sa torpeur.

"Potter? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Je sors pour avoir la paix, et j'tombe sur mon balafrée préfèrer. Dis, tu vas encore me pompé l'air?"

Harry se redressa et reconnu la touffe blonde la plus célèbre de Poudlard : Drago Malfoy, dont il avait oublier l'existence. Pourquoi McGanagall avait-elle autorisé la réinscription de cette vipère? Malgrè tout ça, il n'avait plus le coeur à être méchant contre ce garçon, qui, malgrès son timbre agressif, avait le visage détaché, fatigué. Il ressemblait plus à un homme marqué par la tristesse et la culpabilité, qu'à un adolescent. Il avait pris de la carrure, ses épaules étaient plus larges, son buste plus imposant. Les Moldus aurait dit qu'il "en jetait".

"Malfoy.. comment vont les affaires?"

Pour Malfoy, les affaires allaient mal. Sa mère, était morte. Suite à une dépression nerveuse. Trop d'excès, trop d'efforts, trop de soumission, pour elle, lui avait été fatal. Lucius, lui, pourrissait -au sens propre du terme- à Azkaban, suite au jugement sévère mais merité du Ministère de la Magie, face aux Mangemorts. Il avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard. Il se méfiait de tout, et ne savait pas vivre sans les obligations de son père. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans qu'on lui impose une personnalité. Il devait face maintenant à la sienne : c'est-à -dire un garçon timide, introvertie, méfiant, même envers ses amis qui baisaientt son nom de famille du bords des lèvres.

"Ecoute, Potter. On va pas commencer à s'faire des nattes. Et j'suis pas là pour chialer sur ton épaule."

Harry soupira, et haussa les épaules. Drago s'assit à côté de lui, et passa une main dans ces beaux cheveux blonds. Harry pensa, à la vue de ceux-ci que les Anglais n'en avait pas de si beaux, puis reprit le court normal, et souhaité de ses pensées. Harry croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, et observa une nouvelle fois le ciel étoilé.

"J'crois qu'on est rien sans notre merde, pas vrai, mon vieux?"

Il jetta un coup d'oeil à son "rival" qui ne deigna même pas un regard. Puis une silhouette fine, et petite, apparu dans l'encadrement du seuil du jardin. Harry reconnu immédiatement cette voix haute perché, et cette tignasse brune.

"Drago? Qu'es que tu fiches avec cet enfoiré ? Viens ici, immédiatement."

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. J'avais écris un premier jet, que j'avais mis en ligne, mais comme il n'y avait pas de review et que j'en étais pas très fière, j'ai décidé de le réecrir, et je suis plus fière de celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous à plu? Alors, pour qui est-ce, cette tignasse brune? Qu'es qu'Harry va faire vis à vis de Ron? Comment aimer vous sa personnalité? Je devrais publier la suite, assez rapidement. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, parce qu'ils doient en avoir, j'en suis navrès, sachez que j'ai fais un effort ! :) (PS : j'ai un coeur fragile. Doucement, pour les commentaires...)<p>

Tendrement, Carta.


	2. Chapitre 2

**C'est Harry.**

Pansy Parkison. Une petite brune, l'air perfide. Elle était minuscule. Elle ressemblerait à un rat qui tournerait autour d'une table pour vous empêcher d'en descendre. Elle m'avait balancé maintes fois, et on prenait un malin plaisir à la détester. Je pense que, à l'insar de Malfoy, je ne pourrais me dispenser de lui rendre la pareille. Je l'a détesté. Elle menait ce pauvre Malfoy à la baguette depuis leur première année. Elle s'avança, l'air hautaine, et considéra son petit-ami, et moi-même du regard.

"Qu'es que tu fou avec lui, lança-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

-Rentre. J'arrive. J'te rejoins."

Pansy émit un couinement féminin est contrarié, et tourna les talons, l'air contrarié. Je m'allongeais de nouveau sur le banc, et émit un petit rire.

"Tu commences à reprendre du poil de la bête, Malfoy."

Malfoy rit sans plaisir, et haussa les épaules. Il sortit une pipe à sorcier, et l'alluma, d'un claquement doigts. Je haussais un sourcil, et l'observa tirer nerveusement sur celle-ci, l'air absent.

"Dis-moi. J'pensais que la pipe n'était pas admise à Poudlard, pour les élèves.

-J'ai déjà eu des retenus.

-Depuis quand tu fumes, sérieux. T'es pas l'genre de mecs à t'abandonner à ça. Si?"

Drago se retournait vivement, et vint me prendre par le col de ma chemise, d'une poigne exagéréé. Il avait de la force. Ces doigts longs, fins, et pâle entouré ma nuque par-dessus le tissu fin de ma chemise. Tout le monde savait que c'était un exellent attrappeur, habile de ses mains. Il haussa un poing, et me lança un regard paniqué. La peur, l'incompréhension se lisaient dans son regard. Allez, frappe-moi! J'aurais presque eu envie qu'il le fasse. Merde, pourquoi j'avais tant envie de l'aider. Il m'a pourri la vie, après tout.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu te rendes insuportable, Potter, hein ? Merde, t'as pourtant une tête de brave gars."

Il me lâcha brutalement, ce qui me fit tomber légèrement en arrière. Heureusement, je sauvais le coup en me rattrapant à la bordure du banc en pierre. Je remis ma cravate correctement, et viens gratter mes cheveux, devenu plus en désordre qu'avant. Je le regardais, sans savoir quoi dire. Qu'es qu'il fallait dire de toute façon? Lui tapoter l'épaule, et faire comme si nous étions amis depuis de longues années? Non, merci. J'ignorais sa date de naissance, ses hobbies, ses envies. Je n'arrivais même pas à cerner sa personnalité.

"Tu sais, Potter. C'pas parce que ta rousse est partie, qu'il faut venir te consoler avec moi."

Ca, ça me mît hors de moi. Quel culot. Je me levais, et viens poser mes deux paumes contre ces épaules. J'esseyais de capter son regard, de quelques façons qui soient, je voulais qu'il me regarde.

"Malfoy. T'es bien gentil, mais j'suis pas l'un de tes acolytes qui te lèchent la voute sous pretexe que t'as un peu de pognion et d'influence sur ta maison. J'essaie d'être sympa, alors que je pourrais revenir finir ma vie dans le trou que je me suis dégotté. Au lieu de ça, j'essaie de sympathiser avec l'une des raisons qui a fait de ma scolarité ici un enfer. Et je penses que celui qui à le plus besoin d'être "consoler" c'est toi, "la blonde"."

**C'est le narrateur.**

A ces mots, Harry s'enfuit vite. Il marchait, il n'arrêtait pas. Dans les couloirs, dans les salles. Il les parcourait toutes. Tant pis, s'il réveillait quelqu'un. Il avait envie de hurler. C'était super pénible. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens interprètent mal ce qu'ils disaient ? Il avait dit "Laissez-moi faire" à la grande Guerre. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient dans la gueule du loup qu'il LUI était destinée. Il avait dit à Ron "au revoir", et lui avait compris "Adieu". Il avait dit à Malfoy... mince. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien dit à Malfoy. Seulement l'enfoncer. Par fierté? Non, par peur. Peur de s'humilier. Peur de ce grand jeune homme qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Qu'avait-il en commun, au fond? On avait toujours mis des contraintes à Drago, dit qui fréquenter, dit avec qui sortir, dit avec qui combattre. Harry, on l'avait jeté dans l'arêne avec seul guide, sa conscience.

Entre deux cours, Harry se rendit à la Salle Commune, où certains faisaient leurs devoirs. Il sortit un parchemin, et prit une plume. Il la trempa dans l'encre fraîche et moelleuse, et appuya la fine mine sur le papier. Mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Que pourrait-il lui dire qui ferait le poid? Bientôt, une grosse tache d'encre apparue sur le parchemin. Harry grogna, et prit un nouvel exemplaire. Harry se lança, cette fois-ci. Il se dit, que pour avançait, il fallait faire un pas.

" _Ron,_

_je ne sais pas exactement où tu es. Ce que tu fais, et avec qui tu le fais. Je suis rentré à Poudlard. Pardonne-moi, si je manque de tact. Je suis consiens que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il faut que je me fasse pardonner. Je ne sais que dire. Désolé ? Est-ce qu'à tes yeux, cela suffirait? Je sais, que tu avais besoin de moi, et que j'ai manquer à mon devoir. Si tu revenais, je ferais en sorte de ne plus faillir. _

_Où habite-tu? Est-ce que tu manges bien? Es-tu chez les Moldus? Je ne pense pas.. Toi qui ne savait pas ce qu'était une télévision, je ne penses pas que tu vives là-bas. J'espère que tu vis à ton aise. J'espère que ta famille va bien. J'ai beaucoup penser à elle. Je sais que ce que t'es entrain de te dire : Blaireau._

_Hermione va bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle laisse croire. Je crois surtout, que tu lui manque. Elle a besoin de toi, Ronald. Elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est certain. Je sais que tu l'es aussi. Pendant 7 longues années, passé à tes côtés, je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle._

_Si tu ne veux pas revenir pour moi, reviens pour elle._

_Répond à ma lettre.. Ou envoie Ehroll, pour me dire que tu as reçus la lettre._

_Ton ami qui pense à toi, Harry."_

Il regardait sa lettre, l'air interrogatif. Ron n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental. Il ne disait jamais "je t'aime", ni merde. Il préférait garder pour lui. Quand il laissait parler son coeur, souvent, c'est de la colère qui sortait. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de sa lettre. Il se leva, et entendit le clocher, sonnait l'heure de son cours de potion, avec un nouveau professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

**C'est Drago.**

Je déteste ce bahut. Je déteste Pansy Parkinson. Je déteste ces branleurs qui se prétendent mes amis. Je déteste ses professeurs qui me font les yeux doux. Pourquoi a-t-on besoin que nos parents soient mort, pour nous accordé de l'importance? Saint Potter avait l'occasion d'avoir eu l'coup avant moi. Maintenant, je m'entendaient avec tout le monde, comme laron en foire. C'était pathétique. Tiens, voilà Potter et son comité d'accueil, Granger et finnigan. Je baissais le regard. Pas envie de le regarder. Pas envie de lui parler. Pas envie de sympathiser. Ce mec allait me rendre sincère. Je ne voulais pas que ce fusses le cas. Je percutais évidemment son épaule, et fit tomber mes livres. Merde, c'était trop bête. Pourquoi fallait toujours que tourne mélo-romantique quand il passait à côté de moi? Je me baissais, et il fit de même. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Tout Poudlard allait croire que j'étais devenu son meilleur ami, maintenant. Quand il finit de m'aider, il se redressa, et je fis pareil. Il me tendit sa paume, et me regarda l'air jovial, et sincère.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Enchanté, lança-t-il."

Je l'observais, effaré. Il me faisait une demande fraternité. Il remodelait notre passé à sa sauce. Il prenait les choses en main. Qu'es que j'pouvais faire? Je soupirais, l'air las. J'acceptai sa poigne, et la serra contre la mienne.

"Drago Malfoy, tout sauf enchanté."

Je tournais les talons. Bien-sûr que si, j'étais echanté. Dans un sens, ce gars m'attirait. Tout ce qu'il touchait était d'or. Ce gars avait tout pour lui. Tout. Des amis. Des filles à ses pieds. Des jolies filles, en plus. Moi, j'avais Pansy Parkinson, et des filles qui pensaient qu'il valait mieux s'accrocher à mon cou, qu'à mes épaules. Je comprenais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais être du style de Potter. Il me dégoutait, autant qu'il me fascinait. Bien-sûr, j'avais envi d'être son ami. J'avais envie de jouer aux échecs avec lui, de siroter une bière au beurre, mais j'étais trop con pour y penser, et pour y avoir le droit.

Potter n'était pas MON ami. Et je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

**C'est le narrateur.**

Tout était plat à Poudlard. Rien ne se passait. Si quelqu'un avait cherché à écrire cette histoire, il aurait eu du mal. Les garçons draguaient, se bagarrer, de temps à autre. Les banquets donnaient l'impression d'être festifs. Les filles se chamaillaient, et se donner des conseils. Des conseils pourquoi? L'anniversaire de Dumbledore. McGanagall avait décidé de fêter le jour de la naissance de l'ancien directeur. Pour cela, on organiserait un bal, où chaque maison pourra inviter celles de son choix. Cette idée exitait toutes les filles du collège. Quelques jours après, toute c'était mis en tête de trouver un cavalier pour cet événement. Cette fois-ci, même les filles avaient le droit de demander les garçons au bal, et cette idée séduisait.

Dehors, c'était encore l'automne. Harry suivait les cours tant bien que mal. Il pensait à Ron. Il pensait à tous ces gens qu'il avait perdus. Il ne faisait que ça, et c'était lassant. Si quelqu'un aurait logé dans sa tête, il se serait fait chier.

Quelques jours plus tards, Harry reçut une réponse, à sa lettre pour Ronald. Il caressa l'arrête du museau d'Ehroll, et le laissa s'envoler. Il ouvrit le petit parchemin, et lut.

_"Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revenir. Et c'était le cas, bien-sûr que ce serait pour Hermione, et pas pour toi._

_Aurevoir."_

Il souffla. C'était tout Ron ça : Court, bref, et intense.

**C'est Harry.**

J'en restais sur le cul. Je sortis du collège, à l'heure du déjeuner. Pas faim. Pas envie de les voirs. Je m'asseyais contre le tront d'un arbre, et repliai mes genoux contre mon torse. J'observais le bout de papier, entre mes doigts. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je foire tout.

"Potter."

Je relevais la tête, et plissai les yeux à sa vue. J'étais content qu'il soit là, même si j'avais envie d'être seul. Un point de vue neutre, ça fait toujours du bien.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai fais de la merde, sur ce coup là. J'espère que vous vous êtes pas ennuyer en lisant ceci. Pardonnez-moi, si vous remarquez des fautes. J'espère que ça vous donne envie de voir la suite.. J'ai pas trop d'inspiration, parce que je vais pas bien, mais ça passe ^^.<p>

Sedra : merci pour ton commentaire!

minia : Non, c'était pas fais exprès, et j'ai corriger ça grâce à toi, merci! et c'est gentil de me faire ce compliment, ça donne envie de continuer.

Fidelice : Non. J'pense que j'tourne énormement autour du pot, que je cherche midi à quatorze heures, et que j'me chiffone trop! Si Harry est comme ça, c'est parce que je suis aussi pas mal dans mon genre! :). Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Tiqué, ça t'a fait "plaisir", ou ça t'a consterné ? :). En tous cas, merci, vraiment. Comme j'ai pas trop d'inspiration, et que j'ai juste envie d'écrire, bah, ça ressemble à rien pour le moment. Mais j'vais faire un effort ;).

Tendrement, Carta.


End file.
